


Dimitri is horny

by Floweryuu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creampie, Dimitri is horny for his wife, F/M, Like always who can resist Byleth tho? no one, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floweryuu/pseuds/Floweryuu
Summary: Dimitri is horny for his wife that's the plot
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 51





	1. Gift for a friend

**Author's Note:**

> Non beta or spelled checked just a lil gift I wrote for my friend a while ago she likes Dimitri making a mess it's short

Dimitri never been this happy before his beautiful wife, his beloved! in his arms, embracing the love of his life, his smile is wide, squish squish Byleth tiny hands are so soft.

"What are you doing" Byleth giggles out her eyebrow raised, Dimitri hums squishing her soft hands more.

"I just love how soft you are my beloved" he chuckles, softly pecking her lips then kissing her.

Byleth giggles cuddling into Dimitri's embrace accepting his kiss, he slides down his hands under her nightgown, into her panties, she gasps, smirk on his lips forms, he feels so lucky, he quickly finds her nub circling it with his thumb

"I'm horny" Dimitri states with no shame smirking wider as Byleth blush goes from her face to her shoulders

" _ **DIMITRI!**_ " Byleth squeals in embarrassment but also from his finger entering her, she's already wet for him.

Dimitri chuckles "But it's true my beloved" he hums adding another finger into her thrusting them in and out loving her insides sucking him in, pulsing around his fingers demanding more.

Byleth hides behind back of her hand as Dimitri circles his fingers inside her adding another rotating her insides as he adds a third finger.

"D-didi~" she moans out his nickname for him, ever since Byleth heard it from Hapi she couldn't stop using it Dimitri found it adorable coming from her.

Dimitri takes hold of her hand moving it aside pulling her into a kiss, thrusting his fingers in and out of her, she's already so wet for him knowing that makes him even harder, his erection is twitching in excitement from the wet noises coming from him fingering her and circling his thumb around her nub.

Byleth breaks the kiss sobbing out moans, he smirks scissoring her "Please beautiful don't hide your face from me I love seeing you like this" Dimitri smiles when she nods, pulling down his pants and underwear out of the way letting his lenght spring free bobbing in the air begging to be inside of his beloved.

Dimitri pulls out his fingers out of her, moving her panties to the side, his breath hitches seeing her lady parts wet, he knew she was wet already but seeing it amazes him everytime.

"May I?" he asks giving her a chance Byleth nods "p-please Dimitri!" she sobs out that's all he needs as he lines up his lenght and thrusts inside of her.

Byleth sobs out moans as he enters her Dimitri groans, he feels amazing her walls sucks him in deeper, tightening around his erection pulsing, it feels amazing, after a few seconds of letting her adjust he moves, thrusting in and out of her.

Byleth sobs out moans "M-more~ ah~ you feel amazing" he groans thrusting faster into her, she tightens around him more, she's close.

Dimitri circles his thumb around Byleth's nub again sending, waves of pleasure through her body, she shakes arching backwards moaning loudly, she sees stars as she comes, thightening around him, insides pulsing.

He groans thrusting a few more times, before he sees stars himself "B-Byleth~" he groans, seeds shoots inside of her, he thrusts through his orgams, he came a lot, seeds are leaking out of her, he made a mess.

Dimitri stops looking down at his beloved wife that smiles at him "Thank you Didi" she whispers pulling him down closer.

He smiles he loves her with all of his heart, pecking her lips "I love you too" he pulls out then lays next to her pulling her into his embrace as they drift off to sleep.


	2. Pervmitri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri is horny again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a few months ago but never got to posting it and I figured I might as well just dumb all my Dimitri is horny smut here once again not betad this one is a bit longer

Bounce… Bounce… Dimitri kept staring he couldn't keep his eyes away from them they were so soft and round like boing boing… or maybe more bounce bounce- not a proper behaviour as a king but he's her husband! What's wrong with him lusting after his beautiful wife!?

Dimitri couldn't help himself he's a grown man after all! Nothing wrong of him to stare at his wife, the woman he promised his life to, Byleth's chest bounce as she jumped trying to set back the books in the bookshelf. 

Which itself was adorable her being to short to be able to reach- shaking the thoughts away Dimitri stood up going towards his wife knowing he should help her "My beloved let me" he smiles taking the books from her hands

"Thank you Dimi" Byleth thanked him "I couldn't get them back in no matter how I tried I couldn't find a latter"

sneaking a glance down his wife's dress Dimitri hums setting back the books neatly in the shelf "You have me my beloved to ask I'll gladly help you out"

Byleth just chuckles "Well you are certainly as tall as some latters" she jokes

Dimitri snorts at her joke leaning down kissing her he glances down again at her chest he just couldn't stop- he needs to feel them without giving it second thought he softly cups her chest with his hands squeezing them softly earning a soft surprised gasp from his wife.

Dimitri's eyes widen and breath hitches Byleth wasn't wearing a bra, feeling arousal between his legs "My beloved I can't hold myself back anymore please forgive me"

Byleth confused by her husband sudden act "w-wha-" she gasps Dimitri starts fondle and play with her chest.

"I held myself back for so long" Dimitri says pulling down top the dress to let her chest bounce out, the sight of her chest bouncing and his wife shiver made his pants even tighter "I'm a still a man you know my beloved" he says playing with her chest earning a moan from his wife.

"D-Dimitri~" Byleth moans leaning in to his warm hands

Dimitri kisses her, she moans into the kiss as he skillfully plays with them breaking the kiss he looks down to his wife, loving the sight smirking "No bra huh? that's not very proper for a queen" he teases

Byleth glares at her husband with a pout but her body is twitching into Dimitri's warmth, pressing her legs together she tries ignoring the warmth puddleling between her legs "I-I... don't think it's proper for a king to - ah~" she moans when Dimitri plays with them more, moments like these where Dimitri is teasing her, she hates how sensitive she is but it just riles on her husband further.

Dimitri ignoring his painful arousal in his pants to squeeze his wife's soft chest once more humming "I know my beloved" he lifts up his wife earning a squeak of surprise quickly walking over to their bed throwing her into the bed she lands softly with a soft squeak looking up to her husband pulse racing in excitement for what he will do next "But you're just to" he kisses her "Beautiful for me to control myself" kissing her again.

Dimitri lowers himself hovering over her chest he looks up smiling at her "May I have you my beloved? I'll back away if you don't want me"

Byleth smiles there he goes again even after all that he's still polite like that. as she nods Dimitri right away takes one of her chest into his mouth earning a gasp from her, sucking licking it gently she moans wrapping her arms around him, his hand takes the other he smiles when she lets out another gasp when he teases and plays with it.

Giving it one last lick "You sound so lovely my beloved it's making me so hard" Dimitri says kissing her chest Byleth face grows red as she sputters but soon replaced with moans as Dimitri moves on to the other chest taking it in his mouth, sucking and licking it while his hand plays and teases the other.

Byleth digs her nails into Dimitri's shoulders moaning, twitching she felt pleasure puddle between her legs grew wetter, needing to be touched "D-Dimitri… A-Ah please I need you" she moans 

Dimitri stops lifting himself up looking down at his wife smiling at the sight of her panting for air, chest out bare from her dress, puffy and swollen from his work, her teal hair all messy he pecks her lips placing himself between her legs. "No"

"N-No?!" Byleth says surprised taken off guard that always worked when she said so

Dimitri just nods cupping her chest again squeezing them softly "So soft~" he hums giving them another squeeze "I want to enjoy them for longer you have no idea how long I watched them bounce wanting nothing more to squeeze them, fondle them, play with them and tease them" his fingers traces over them teasing them earning a gasp from his wife he smirks "they are so beautiful and adorable~"

Byleth feels her face redden up by her husbands behaviour stuttering "I-I thought I married a gentleman of a king not a pervert" her husband just hums fondles her chest enjoying the sight of them in his hands "I always been a pervert beloved" resting her hands on Dimitri's arms she looks into his blue eye "Oh?"

"A bit embarrassing to admit but…" his thumbs brushes over them "Back in the academy days I used to stare at your cleavage everyday I got so happy when I saw them bounce" Dimitri looks down at her chest resting his hands under them "Like this" gently bouncing her chest.

Byleth blushes mumbling "So that's what you were staring at and not my brooch"

Dimitri hums continuing to bounce her chest "Nope I was way more perverted than you thought- but at the time I would probably denied it" pecking her lips grinding against her she moans out his name Dimitri lets out a groan "Back to me appreciating your body beautiful" all she could do is nod and shiver

Dimitri removes her dress throwing it somewhere back off the room a problem for him to worry about later. cupping her chest giving them one last squeeze, smiling when she gasps pecking her lips mumbling "How beautiful"

His hands and eyes traveling down her body feeling her twitching under his hands riled him on he reached to her very wet panties Dimitri feels his breath hitches, the sight of her very wet sheer lingerie panties, He could see everything her lady bits how wet it were, twitching in need of a touch, from and in need of him. 

It made his erection twitch, wanting no needing to get out from his tight prison of so called pants but it wasn't time for that yet, he still have to appreciate so much more. 

Dimitri smirks feeling a swell off pride how he is the cause for it "Someone is excited~" Dimitri coos playing with the sides of her panties.

Byleth whimpers hiding into the pillow trying to hide her embarrassment stuttering "M-Maybe you should do something about it you're the reason why"

Dimitri moans cupping her chin making her to look at her "Please don't hide from me beautiful" Byleth shivers at the nickname nodding he always know what to say to make her float of her feet. 

Dimitri softly pecks her lips before bringing her into a kiss his fingers playing with her panties still sliding in his fingers on the side of them stroking her soft thighs before removing them to grind himself into her heat Byleth breaks the kiss with a moan arching into him.

Dimitri leans in leaving soft kisses on her neck, nibbles her time to time earning gasps and moans from her. He groans he loves seeing her like this he sits up taking the sight of her in again, deciding to stop being such a tease he very slowly slides down her wet panties.

"Hello there~" Dimitri coos when her lady bits shows twitching in need Byleth groans embarrassed "Dimitri! please!" he hums in response as he continues slide her panties off a bit faster but still slowly.

He drops the panties behind him on the floor when he slid them off Dimitri staring between her legs in need licking his lips. 

Byleth moans in need biting her lip she really didn't want to pull out this card but it looks like she needs to do so "I need you Dimitri, I need you your big and thick length inside of me please" she begs embarrassed but her husband is being stubborn.

Dimitri moans almost giving in there but no he can't give in he wants to enjoy his beautiful wife! he cusses his pants are so tight it's starting to hurt, he's actually still fully clothed while his wife is bare naked infront of him which is unfair for his wife he quickly throws of his cloak and shirt Byleth watches in excitement what's to come. 

Dimitri stands up to let his pants and underwear drop to the ground he hisses finally freeing his erection he pumps it a few times to reveal some very needed pleasure Byleth moans spreading her legs more he takes place between her legs chuckling "Im not giving it to you yet"

Byleth eyes widen "What?!" he couldn't just do that to her she tries to grind into him but his hands holds her down she pouts hiding her red face "I-I thought I did everything to make you lust after me"

Dimitri chuckles "Oh you did" changing his voice to a low voice "you have no idea how much I lust after you my beloved" Byleth moans shivering from his low voice turning her on even more Dimitri shuffles down the bed getting comfy with his head between her legs loving Byleth flustered face from him being so close to her lady parts.

"I want nothing more to be inside of your warmth and tightness" he growls lowly enjoying her whole body shiver "But I want to enjoy my beautiful wife's body"

Byleth hides her tomato red face behind back of her hand "You're such a pervert" Dimitri just hums not denying anything, she looks down still hiding at her husband waiting for him to do something just anything.

Dimitri busy admiring his wife's lady parts humming "How adorable" he leaves soft kisses on her inner thigh loving the moans and gasps he receives, he looks between her legs licking his lips as it twitches in need he leans in kissing it Byleth gasps quickly turns into a moan

"Dimitri please" Byleth sobs "I need something I can't take it" he kisses it one more time deciding not to be a tease anymore he starts eating her out loving every moan his wife lets out.

Byleth shakes in pleasure her husband's tongue is amazing grinding into his mouth throwing her head back reaching down resting her hands on her husband soft hair "More~ A-Ah hah- Dimitri your tongue is so good~" she praises him

Dimitri moans into her making Byleth shake in pleasure, he wants to make her feel more than good he want her to feel amazing, he gives her one last lick before lifting up his face panting for air "Beautiful…" he whispers diving back in skillfully using his tongue on her, entering his tongue into her thrusting it in and out he receives a cry of pleasure from his lovely wife as a reward.

Byleth tightens her grip on Dimitri's head tears forming in her eyes, bucking her hips into her husband's face she doesn't care how embarrassing it is at this point she just needs this she moans loudly probably loud enough for people outside to hear she will deal with the embarrassment later "A-Ah~ hah- D-Dimitri~" 

Dimitri licks her nub that makes Byleth see stars she arches back screaming out in pleasure shaking she's close he continues to lick her nub abusing it with his tongue. he knows she's close he stops smiling at her whine "Come for me beautiful" he commands going back to abuse the sensitive nub with his tongue.

Byleth shakes moaning out Dimitri's name when she comes her hands fall limb down in the bed her whole body is shaking "Thank you….. Thank you Dimitri" she thanked him he glances up from between her legs smiling Byleth gasps feeling her husband tongue lick her sensitive nub start again "W-wait" biting back a moan which was hard with her husband making her feel pleasure through her whole body "I already came" gasping taking hold of his head but he doesn't stop, throwing back her head she moans louder.

Dimitri smirks continuing pleasure his wife, all her sounds made his arousal twitch in approval he wanted to make her feel good and he wanted to appreciate her body more he licks it again panting "I'm far from done my beloved I'm appreciating it and I'm not stopping till I'm satisfied" he licks it more feeling his wife body tremble from pleasure gasping his name.

Byleth cries "I-I'm going to- ah come again if you don't stop!" Dimitri sucks on her sensitive nub more teasing it with his tongue, she arches back in pleasure moaning Dimitri's name her whole body feels like pudding from all the pleasure she can't hold it in her orgasm is growing closer more tears fall down she feels amazing too amazing, crying out Dimitri's name her whole body trembles as she comes Dimitri lifts his head up from between her legs his face wet smirking as he seems satisfied.

Dimitri licks his mouth cleaning his face where he could reach with his tongue whispering "I wish I could taste you" she shivers hearing those words, he kisses her stomach she's shaking from overstimulation Dimitri feels pride that he made her feel like this, looking into his beloved teary eyes usually he hates seeing her cry but these tears are from pleasure fills his heart with pride "You're so good my beloved you did amazing" he praises not missing her shivers

Dimitri positions himself between her legs grinding his length against her wet entrance they moan together, he grinds harder groaning at the sensation his erection twitches from pleasure, finally between her wet lady bits it longs to be inside but not just yet he has more ideas he want to do but he needs to relief some pleasure from his aching erection, Dimitri makes sure to grind against her nub Byleth arches her body back moaning loudly.

Dimitri loves the sounds Byleth makes moaning out her name he keeps grinding pushing her soft thighs apart to see his length grinding against her lady part, he moans "You look so good with my erection between your legs"

Byleth bucks against Dimitri's erection moaning her orgasm is building up again her insides aching for him "D-Dimi~ please ah h-hah I'm close" she begs gasping when she earns a thrust against her nub legs wrapping around his waist she whimpers the orgasm is building up in her she's so close.

"Hold it in" Dimitri whispers smirking when she nods, thrusting faster between her legs loving how she spasms underneath him his erection all wet from Byleth it aches in pleasure still longing to be inside her his hips trembleling from pleasure he's close so close, he managed to moan out "c-close" taking a deep breath thrusting faster "come with me" Byleth moans in response she's trembling so much she's barely able to buck into him.

Dimitri thrusts one last time while Byleth bucks into him colliding their orgasms together moaning out each others name. Dimitri's seeds flows out onto Byleth's stomach she trembles whimpering feeling his seeds over her stomach he could only moan as he feels his member getting aroused again by the sight of his beloved wife messy with his seeds.

Byleth pants for air looking up at her husband's face "Kiss me" he does just that she wraps her arms around him kissing him, his hands wanders on her soft thighs squishing them softly, she can still feel her insides spasming and longing for something inside her breaking the kiss she looks at her husband pouting "Dimitri…. You pervert" kissing him "Such a pervert" she says between kisses "But I still love you so even if you're a shameless pervert" Dimitri snickers she gasps when his big warm hands squeezes her chest playing with them she moans she didn't notice his hands moving from her thighs then again her legs can barely can feel anything by coming so many times.

"But I'm your pervert~" Dimitri coos squishing her sensitive chest teasing them, smirking when she moans "Y-Yes you are" shivering, his hands wanders down her sides down between her legs where her lady bits are still twitching in need and overstimulation, slowly inserting one finger.

Byleth eyes widen her hips buckles into his finger on their own "Yes! Yes! more please!" she moans it's just what she needed something inside her she moans as his big long finger explores inside of her. Spasming around his finger thrusting and turning around in her bringing him into a kiss Dimitri gladly returns.

breaking the kiss Dimitri smugly looks down between her legs adding another finger into her, her body twitches and she moans in agreement in a low voice he whispers "I love seeing my fingers going in and outside of you my beloved" scissoring his fingers she curls her toes

"F-faster please Dimitri" Byleth begs bucking into his fingers more telling him to hurry up Dimitri chuckles heartfully fingering her faster as he adds another finger she moans out louder pleasure shooting through her whole body she finally has something inside of her, she longed so long after this the pleasure is shooting through her whole body, she gasps when his thumb starts playing with her nub almost climaxing on the spot, digging her nails into Dimitri she arches back seeing white as pleasure shoots through her body Dimitri slows down his fingers letting her ride out her orgasm before removing his fingers.

Dimitri pecks Byleth's lips softly before kissing her "Do you want me?" he asks lining up his member against her entrance taking her hand kissing it "I'll stop if you don't want to continue I don't want to force you doing anything"

Byleth shakes "N-No I want you I'm just processing my orgasm" spreading her legs "Please I need it I need you" she begs

Dimitri moans nodding he slowly enters her groaning when his tip is in "You're so wet and warm" he pauses breathing in and out moaning lowly "Your walls are already clenching around me sucking me in beautiful" he continues pushing into her more.

Byleth's face heats up her body shivers and twitches, his erection pushing into her heat "Oh shut up you know I-I find when you say stuff like that embarrassing" she stutters

Dimitri kisses her "Sorry beautiful I just love teasing you, you get so red when I say stuff like that" he growls into her ear smirking when her whole body twitches he knows how much she loves his voice she once confessed she can almost just get undone by his voice alone.

Dimitri moans his erection is fully in he waits for Byleth to adjust to his size when she nods for him to continue, he moves thrusting into her setting a slow phase to satisfy them both Byleth moans and whimpers beneath him "D-Dimitri~ you feel amazing- ah thank you" she moans

Byleth could feel Dimitri grinding his length inside of her, rotating his crotch in a circle, stimulating her nub and mixing up her insides, digging her nails into his shoulders, it feels amazing, Dimitri squeezes her chest kissing her, she gasps feeling his fingers playfully tease her chest.

Dimitri breaking the kiss continuing playing with his lover chest loving every shiver, twitch and moan coming from Byleth, loves them so swollen they look, leaning down taking in one of her chest into his mouth, byleth breath hitches her hands hold onto his head, fingers massaging his scalp encouraging him to go further. 

Dimitri twirls his tongue around her sensitive rosy peaks, her moans only riling him on further, her warm walls clenching around his member felt amazing his tongue swirled around her peaks again earning a loud sob from pleasure, her walls clenched around his arousal, he hissed she's close.

Dimitri plays with the chest in his mouth bringing his other hand hand on her lonely chest, softly teasing it as well. He knows Byleth is close he feels her walls spasming around his arousal thrusting into her and teasing the rosy peaks she cries out "D-Dimitri!" as she comes trembling underneath him.

Dimitri groans feeling her walls tighten up around his member clenching him so lovingly, he thrusts slowly easing her orgasm before seeing white himself, giving her a few hard thrust that makes her scream his hips tremble he comes inside her filling her up "G-gods Byleth"

Dimitri rests in Byleth's neck panting after a few seconds of silence he stutters out "A-Another round" she whimpers bucking up against him to contniue.

Dimitri sits up taking in a breath looking into his beloved wife's eyes "Im not going to go slow this time" he warns in a low voice before she gets to react he thrusts into her hard earning a scream of pleasure, her walls lovingly spasming around his member. 

Dimitri contniues in a fast and hard phase, Byleth's chest bouncing from the speed of his thrusts he smirks spreading her legs wider watching himself move out and inside of her, his seeds from his previous session leaking out of her, groaning being inside her is so good, her screams and sobs of pleasure is music to his ears he loves seeing her in pleasure because of him.

Byleth barely able to scream anything but her husband's name she arches when Dimitri hits her sweet spot "DIMITRI~" she moans his member moving out and rentering her felt so good, his low groans and moans were so hot sounding she already felt close, she's already so full from their last session but she wants more inside of him inside of her filling her up, she secretly loves the feeling of his seeds running down her thighs, him hitting her sweet spot over and over again is so overwhelming she's so close and she can't even tell him.

Byleth comes seeing stars all over again she sobs out in please tightening around Dimitri's member he groans thrusting into her again "Byleth~" seeing white hips trembleling as he comes filling her up with his seeds.

They stay like that panting for air for a few minutes before Dimitri pulls out both shivering at the sensation, getting out from bed he gets a wash cloth to clean up his seeds from her stomach while ignoring the mess between her thighs, Dimitri feels warmth in his chest seeing her lady bits leaking out his seeds so he wants her to do so just a little bit more.

Dimitri throws away the wash cloth into the bucket before falling into bed, turning over to Byleth pulling her back into her embrace, resting his arm around his waist taking in her scent. "Thank you for everything my beloved letting me be a perverted husband like I am" he kisses her soft hair

Byleth chuckles breathless cuddling into him "I love you so even if you're a pervert honeybun" she hums tracing her fingers over his arms "I don't think I will be able to walk" she states, not being able to feel her legs she has to tell seteth to cancel her meeting she has later today.

Dimitri laughs "I'll carry you if you need to go somewhere but rest for now" his hand tracing her soft skin, he stares at her chest all rosy and swollen from their love making still cute and squishy….. there his perverted side comes out again… Dimitri not being able to help himself cups Byleth's chest she gasps he squishes them "Ahhh~ so soft" he hums squishing them carefully not wanting to hurt his beloved.

Byleth snorts "You pervert~" just getting a hum in reply she shakes her head letting Dimitri squish her chest a bit longer, maybe she should not wear bras more often and next time tease him back.


	3. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another smut I never posted

"Dimitri" Byleth moans grinding down in his lap pleasure shocks through Dimitri's whole body, hands tightens around her hips a groan escapes his lips, his member is rock hard, twitching in need for Byleth, to be inside of her warmth.

Byleth pulls him in a sloppy kiss Dimitri never seen her so needy for him, she moans louder looking down between them he smirks at the sight off his beloved touching herself needing for him.

"Dimitri!" She cries out in pleasure, she want- no she needs him.

Dimitri leans in for a kiss, his hand slides into her underwear, smirking she's soaked just for him…

Dimitri eyes flutter open…. he blinks confused why he's in bed wasn't he just in his office with Byleth in his lap? he looks around his room, next to him in bed is his beloved wife sleeping soundly, his heart stops realizing what happened, he lifts up the sheets looking at the tent in his pajama pants, he groans turning away from his beloved in bed.

"Another wet dream…. get yourself together Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd" he whispers to himself quietly not to wake up his wife

He's like a wyvern in a heat, Dimitri groans he doesn't really want to go to the washroom and pleasure himself it's middle of Faerghus winter it's one of those way colder than usual winters too he is used to the cold and prefers it but not this cold but it's clear by his twitching erection seeking some kind of pleasure is not going to fade away anytime soon.

Dimitri looks over to Byleth she seems to be in a deep sleep, biting his lip he whispers an apology to his beloved, flipping himself over to his back moving the covers off him considering they will just be in the way, pushing down his pajama pants and underwear his erection bops out free in the air.

Dimitri covers his mouth with his hand as he hisses as his other hand wraps around his erection trying to hold in his noises, goddess help him he's already leaking he didn't think it was this bad from just a wet dream. his strokes are firm but slow. Holding back groans and moans trying his best to be quiet imagining his beloved stroking him.

Dimitri bites his lip at his imagination, teasing the head with Byleth putting her mouth around his head like she tends to do teasing the slit with her tongue he uses his finger to do that, his hips twitches he's painfully aroused Byleth takes him in her mouth she can't fit all of him inside her mouth without gagging so her hand wraps around the bit she can't fit and strokes him as she bops her head up and down, pants leaves him his strokes quickens.

Deep down he feels ashamed for pleasuring himself next to her when she's asleep while imagining her doing all these dirty things to him but it feels too good for him to feel any shame right now. panting Byleth looks up into his face with a playful smile as she licks his member up sucking him, Dimitri lets out a groan his hips are twitching more he's so close just a bit more, his strokes fastens even more his other hand starts teasing the head, Byleth moves up to the head teasing it with her tongue as she strokes him with both of her tiny hands, he found it somehow adorable and hot on same time when she does that.

Byleth's tongue teases the slit on same time Dimitri moans when his finger does exact same movements he imagined her tongue would throwing his head back into the pillow he's close, Byleth trying to milk him for his seeds, strokes him faster sucking more, his hand movements quickens, his hips twitches more he can feel his orgasm building "Byleth!" Dimitri moans out his beloved's name he's almost there!

"Dimitri…?"

Dimitri freezes all movements in horror "No no no no" he mutters under his breath possible prayers 'Please don't let my wife catch me this is just a dream' he silently prays. He looks over to Byleth whose eyes are widen looking at him then at his rock hard leaking erection screaming for release his worst nightmare just came true.

Dimitri quickly throws the covers over him trying to pretend it never happen and praying Byleth just thinks it was a weird dream she woke up to.

"Y-yes my beloved?" Dimitri stutters Byleth stares at him then back to his obvious tent in the covers he curses silently to himself refusing to look her in the eyes he feels so ashamed and embarrassed his face is so red.

Byleth comes closer "Dimitri look at me please" she asks him softly, he looks into her eyes no signs of anger or disappointments, noticing her face is almost as red as his clearly embarrassed catching her husband pleasuring himself next to her.

"My b-beloved I'm so sorry I had a dream and it was so cold I didn't want to go to the washroom I promise I'm not taking advantage of you! I apologize I'm so ashamed of myself, how can I make it up to you?" Dimitri apologizes he never felt more ashamed in his life he never thought his wife would ever catch him, he wants to die under a rock or in a pit.

Byleth blushes looking at the obvious tent she shakes her head in a quiet voice "It's okay…" She moves the covers out of the way Dimitri squeaks in surprise and embarrassment, the noise that came out from her husbands mouth makes her giggle, trying to cover himself with his hands quickly but she swats them away just as quick

"You can make it up by….." Byleth moves to sit between his legs wrapping her hand around his member Dimitri moans in surprise looking into her eyes "I can make it up by….?" biting his lips trying his hardest not to thrust his hips up into her hands, waiting patiently for her answer.

"Letting me taste you" she whispers before taking him in her mouth

Dimitri groans in surprise, nodding his hands digs into the sheets of the bed, not expecting her to do such a bold move he grunts, gods he loves her mouth it's making it hard for him to stay in control "O-Of course but I'm unsure how long I'll last my beloved" he reaches down to cup her cheek stroking it with his thumb.

Byleth doesn't respond to him sucking on his head stroking him slowly, satisfied when her husband moans, gently thrusting his hips into her mouth as a gesture to take more in.

Byleth takes more of him in her mouth licking to tease the sensitive places, receiving groans and moans from him, Dimitri pants stroking her cheek in encouragement as she gets to work bobbing her head up and down with her hand stroking him where she can't reach.

"You're doing such an amazing job my beloved" Dimitri groans feeling his orgasm build up again, grunts when Byleth's moans vibrates on his shaft from his encouragement, his hand still in the gripping the sheets trying not to rip them, closing his eyes focusing on the pleasure before fluttering his eyes open to look at her, Dimitri breath hitches at the sight of Byleth with his shaft inside her mouth and her hand wrapped around it he gulps not sure he can hold on any longer "Y-You should pull off I'm close"

Byleth noticed he was from his hips shaking like they always do when he's close or painfully aroused she removes her lips of his shaft with a pop, wrapping her other hand around it stroking with two hands "I said I wanted to taste you" she moans putting the head in her mouth licking the slit.

Dimitri hisses he's close so close curling his toes at Byleth's tongue relentless teasing the head, he screams in pleasure "I'm coming!" he thrusts up into her mouth the climax hits him hard, his seed shoots into byleth mouth filling it up quickly.

Byleth pulls back still stroking him for a while after until she stops from trying to swallow everything but it's too much she coughs some of Dimitri's seeds run down on her chest, Dimitri hears her coughing idmetelly gets worried sitting up stroking her back, she holds up a hand to stop him to let her catch her breath.

"It's okay" Byleth looks down at her chest with the mess, happy it landed on her chest not her nightgown, scooping it up with her fingers putting every last drop in her mouth.

Dimitri stares at her with lust, feeling twitching in his groin he groans "Don't do that I'll get hard again my beloved"

Byleth looks at him before lifting up her night dress with a blush Dimitri gulps she's soaking wet for him already, clearly seen by her panties being soaking wet, slick running down her thighs, Dimitri grunts he's hard again for her already.

Dimitri groans pulling her into his lap, smiling at the squeak his wife made, pulls her into a kiss, Byleth wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer, he slips his hand into her underwear groaning when his fingers are met with wetness, rubbing her special nub that makes her scream in pleasure.

Byleth breaks the kiss throwing back her head moaning "D-Dimitri!" Dimitri takes the chance to shower her neck he gains access to with kisses, in a low voice he asks "You're so wet beautiful does me pleasuring myself really arouse you so?"

Byleth cheeks blushes up answers with a moan and a hesitant nod. Dimitri chuckles licking his lip "Then let's not drag this out any longer than needed" entering a finger into her heat, he moans lowly she's so wet his finger goes in without a problem, her nails digs into his shoulders bucking into his finger moaning.

Dimitri smirks thrusting in and out his finger enjoying watching Byleth squirm in pleasure he adds a second and not long after that a third.

"Di-Dimitri~" Byleth moans she captures him in a sloppy kiss bucking into his fingers she wants him inside, Dimitri can feel it her insides are tightening around his fingers she's close, he knew exactly what to do circling his thumb on her nub, a shockwave of pleasure shot through her body she's so close breaking the kiss bucking desperately into his fingers 

"please… please" Byleth begs him with tears in her eyes, nails digging even deeper into him, Dimitri knew exactly for what she was begging for.

Dimitri leans over to her ear "Come for me beautiful" he growls, her insides spasm, tightens around his fingers as she comes with a loud sob, he continues to finger her slowly riding out her orgasm before removing his fingers. 

"Thank you….. thank you" Byleth whispers coming down from her climax, pulling him in for a kiss "I love you" she whispered kissing his nose "I'm so lucky to have you"

His heart flutters at those words he feels so lucky to have her, pecking her lips Dimitri smiles "No my beloved I'm the one lucky I love you so" she shakes her head before she can say something he kisses her tugging on her underwear "Let's get rid of these beautiful, I want to be inside of you" he mumbles against her lips, smirking when her body gave out moan with a shiver.

Byleth moves to get her underwear of, impatiently and not wanting his wife to move from his lap Dimitri rips of her underwear like they were nothing, Byleth squeaks in surprise her face turns adorable red "D-Dimitri?"

He pulls her in for a kiss, removing her night gown throwing it to her side of the bed, his hands massages her chest playing with her rosy peaks enjoying the whimpers coming from her, Byleth pulls on his shirt hinting him to remove them which he quickly does, Dimitri looks between her legs, groaning to see her lady bits twitching in need licking his lips "Sorry beloved I'm a bit impatient may I have you?" he growls in a low voice, Byleth body shivers nodding.

Dimitri smirks laying back "Well? Ride me my beloved" he coos, the smirk widens at the surprise on Byleth face deep red face but he knows she wants it as much as him

Byleth wraps her hand around Dimitri's member positioning it to her opening, kissing him she slowly sinks down on him, his hands moves to rest on her hips, he moans at the sensation off entering his wife's warmth.

She rests her hands on his chest, sinking down further but slowly, the head is fully inside of her, his erection twitches screaming for more of it to be inside of her but Dimitri needs to be patient he knows he's big especially to someone as small as her, he looks at his erection entering her lady bits, it always surprises him every time how he can fit inside her.

"Don't look it's embarrassing" Byleth moans looking away from him not able to face him

Dimitri doesn't look away humming "But I love seeing myself entering you beautiful" taking her hand kissing it soft he cups her chin turning her head to look down he smirks "Look at you sucking me in beautiful" her lady bits and insides twitches as he says so.

Dimitri can't help but laugh at Byleth embarrassed squeak "DIMITRI!" she shoves his head upwards, he sees her pout his chest rumbles with laughter "Don't look" she pouts

"But it's so hot" he coos removing her hands from his chin kissing her tiny hands softly, he grown to impatient, he's about half way in her but his member is screaming to be fully inside her "Sorry" he apologized resting his hands on her hips

Byleth raises an eyebrow "What are you sorry fo- Ahhh!" Dimitri pulls her down as he thrusts up into her, her insides twitch around him, Byleth's nail digs deep into his skin, he hisses at the sensation of the nails and his member being fully inside of her she's clenching around him so wonderfully, Byleth hides into his shoulder moaning, shaking from the sudden intrusion.

Leaving soft hot kisses on her head, rubbing circles on her hips, he lets her adjust to his size, she's so tight around him it feels so amazing, he wants to move so bad but he doesn't want to cause pain to his beloved "Are you alright beautiful?"

Byleth looks up at him shaking teary eyed from being so suddenly full, she flicks his nose, his nose scrunches in response

"That's fair" Dimitri rubs his nose it didn't hurt at all she wouldn't hurt him but she wouldn't hesitate to flick him if he did something irrational

Byleth sits up, resting her hand on his stomach pouting "Don't do that without telling me first I wasn't prepared" 

Dimitri laughs his wife is too cute "Sorry beloved I couldn't help myself" cupping her cheeks he leans in to kiss the pout away before laying down again.

Byleth shakes her head sighing "You're lucky I love you" earning a chuckle in reply from her husband, a shaky breathe leaves her lips "You're so big… so huge…. Let me adjust before we start moving"

Dimitri moans at the praise, his erection twitches "If you keep saying such things I might not able to hold back"

Byleth takes her husband hand intertwining their fingers "Just a little longer" she closes her eyes concentrating, twitches from his shaft inside her feels so nice, the size too she feels so full, she moans fluttering her eyes open to look at Dimitri he just smiles at her like she is the world making her feel warm inside.

Byleth lifts herself up a little bit then sinks herself back down moaning, Dimitri's free hand rests on her hip encourage her to lift herself up more

"You feel amazing beautiful" Dimitri moans lowly smiling at her shyly looking away from his praise "Don't look away from me beloved" he coos thrusting into her when she looks at him, loving the gasp "I'll take over from here" smirking

Byleth moans looking in his eyes lustfully nodding, Dimitri lifts her up till the head is just inside her then quickly pulls her down as he thrusts into her, her back arches, loud moans slip past her lips not stopping, Dimitri grunts as he continues to move her, thrusting into her, her heat is so good she's clenching around him so wonderfully, her lady bits are twitching in pleasure.

Byleth squeezes his hand, Dimitri smiles squeezing hers back, pecking her lips, she moans against his lips as he deepens the kiss. 

Grunting Dimitri can feel Byleth tighten around him, she's close, kissing down her neck as he leaves hickeys she whimpers, her hips bucks against him "P-please Dimitri!"

"Shhhh beloved you're doing amazing let me help you" Dimitri whispers in reply getting a whimper in reply, it's difficult to aim with just hand but after a few thrusts he quickly hits it.

Byleth screams out in pleasure 'Found it' Dimitri hums as he continues abuse her sweet spot, he moans seeing her whole body shaking, she's clenching around his shaft, it's twitching in approval, groaning knowing now she's really close.

A few more thrusts on her sweet spot, Byleth moans out his name loudly as she comes spasming around his shaft, Dimitri keeps going riding out her climax, she whimpers at the over simulation.

Grunting, heat is building up in his stomach his hips are twitching he's so close he thrusts a few more times, Dimitri sees white, he growls a sound similar to a lion as he comes, his seeds are released inside his beloved filling her up, the thrusts slows down before completely stopping.

Byleth falls into Dimitri's embrace catching her breath, he moves away her bangs leaving a messy kiss on her forehead "Thank you my beloved you did amazing" he chuckles when byleth nods, cleary stuck in after bliss unable to talk.

lips touching her forehead kissing her softly mumbling "Sorry I'm pulling out" using his strength to lift her and pull out, his wife shivers whimpers leaves her lips into his neck at the feeling, some of his seeds drop down on his lap from Byleth leaking lady parts.

Dimitri feels a swell of pride seeing that Byleth is full of him, she cuddles into his chest with a sigh "Morning"

Dimitri snorts "Morning" showering her face with soft kisses making her giggle.


End file.
